


Not Enough

by Aurorazilla



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: ALSO LATER ON, F/F, Featuring hockey team captain!Lexa, I am in mourning so now I'm gonna post all the clexa drafts I've been writing for like 4 months, SO, also raven and octavia are gonna be all over each other in future chapters, and background abby and kane stuff, and nerdy!Clarke, and there's some background monty and nathan later on, it's the fake dating au nobody wanted or asked for but i wrote anyway, this is one of my faves tbh, yeah - Freeform, you're welcome i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurorazilla/pseuds/Aurorazilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When rumours around school say that Clarke and Lexa are dating, the girls decide that a fake breakup is in store... until the promise of Prom King and Queen are thrust upon them, and Lexa gets offered a scholarship. Maybe they can put up with this whole dating thing for the rest of senior year. How bad can that be? (Not at all, until feelings get involved, at least.)<br/>Or, the fake dating AU you didn't ask for, or want, but I wrote anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Guess We're Dating Now?

**Author's Note:**

> I am a master procrastinator, so here's a thing I wrote in all of my classes instead of paying attention :) and now :) that I am in mourning :) I'm going to post all of my clexa works :) because :) fuck :) I'll probably think of a better title later on... and the POV probably won't change. SO YEAH. Enjoy
> 
> Review and stuff...

I'll never really understand my friendship with Lexa Woods. We honestly hated each other for half of high school. Like,  _hated_ . She was Miss Athlete and I was Class President, we lived on opposite ends of the social spectrum. She had her friends (misfits, mostly) and I had mine (nerds and cheerleaders, and... most of our class). The only interactions we had were harsh words, hallway bumps, and angry glares. All thanks to an accidental coffee spill. 

But, junior year, we were partners in biology. She hadn't the slightest clue what the hell we were doing, and since my mom's a doctor and since she expects  _me_ to be a doctor, I was excelling. After a while, we became less and less animalistic toward each other, and _bam!_ friendship. She's my best friend. (Octavia and Raven are a close second, though.)

The change was often talked about amongst our peers, but we didn't really care. Now, going into senior year, I can't help but feel a sense of accomplishment.

Actually, I'm friggin  _bouncing off the walls_ .

“Clarke, Lexa's outside!” Mom calls from downstairs.

I jump to my feet and grab my backpack. Yup, another long year of high school, and then I'm going straight to college. Probably.

Lexa's in her black '68 Mustang, the engine rumbling and smog coming out of the back exhaust pipe. I snort as I slide into the passenger seat.

“This thing's a death trap.” I state.

She scoffs. “You want to walk to school, Griffin?”

I put my hand to my forehead in a fake salute. “No, ma'am.”

She rolls her eyes and shifts the thing into drive (it jolts, but drives somewhat smoothly). “Ready for another year of studying, nerd?”

I smirk. “Of course. Ready for another year of vicious hockey playing, Commander?”

“That's  _Captain_ Commander.” She grins.

I gasp. “No way, you got team captain?!”

“Coach called me last night.” She nods. “I'm pumped.”

“You should've  _called_ me!” I exclaim.

“It was eight, I figured you'd already be asleep.” She shrugs. “You know how you are the day before school starts.”

“Shopping vigorously for supplies last minute?” I chuckle. “Yeah, I was out by seven.”

“Sleepy Clarke is a force to be reckoned with.” She pauses. “Hey, is your mom still set on you going to medical school?”

I groan. “Unfortunately.”

“You should pursue art, Clarke. It's your passion.”

“Passion doesn't make money.”

“Your words, or your mother's?”

I scoff. “Who do you think?”

“I'm serious, Clarke. You should do what you love.”

“Not if it doesn't make me enough money.” I sigh.

“I still have a whole year to change your mind.” She smirks to herself.

“And  _I_ still have a whole year to  _kick your ass_ .” I playfully punch her arm.

“I'm  _driving_ . That's dangerous.”

“You're dangerous.”

“Your  _face_ .” She pulls into a parking spot and we both hop out.

“Ready?” I ask, walking beside her as we head for the main doors.

“Ready.” She confirms.

Yeah, this year is gonna be great.

 

* * *

 

“Princess!” Bellamy Blake, second year college student and big brother to Octavia, greets happily. He embraces me tightly and I grunt.

“Hey, Bell.” I grin. “Where's Lex?”

“Kitchen with Raven.” He chuckles. “Still glued at the hip, I see?”

“She's my best friend.” I shrug.

“After two years of-”

“I didn't come here to argue,” I frown up at him.

He sighs. “I know. Go, have fun.”

The Blake 'Beginning Of The School Year' bash was always popular among the student body. Even after high school, kids from Bellamy's class who went to college nearby came to mingle and reconnect.

I hurry into the kitchen and find the hockey player leaning against the counter with a red cup in her hand. She's in a black crop top that shows off her tattoos, ripped jeans, and combat boots. Her eyeliner is a little heavy, but she always pulls it off perfectly. She pulls _everything_ off perfectly. Maybe that's why I hated her in the first place.

She looks up at me, her green eyes meeting mine as a smile crosses her face.

“Hey, gorgeous.” I greet playfully, grabbing a beer from the fridge.

She snickers. “Hey.”

“What's the sitch?” I gulp the beer down.

“Kim Possible? Seriously?” She smirks.

“Hey, _you_ recognized it.” I point out.

“Well, I've been here for ten minutes, waiting for you.”

“Shots?”

“Please.”

 

I'm a bit fuzzy, the alcohol making my limbs tingle and my actions sluggish. Lexa, however, is far gone. She's a bit of a lightweight – a fact I'd learned during the first party we went to together.

I'm in the bathroom with her as she drinks water. She needs to sober up a bit before we go back to my house, and water definitely helps. She sighs, still a bit intoxicated and a bit annoyed by the loudness outside the door.

“Ready to go home?” I ask.

The walk to my place from the Blakes' is short, since we live about five minutes apart, and that's more than enough time for Lexa's mind to clear a bit more.

So, I take her hand, and- oh okay, she's hugging me now.

Maybe she's not that sober.

“Thanks for being great,” she says.

“Wow, you're drunk.” I chuckle, stumbling backwards a bit.

“No, gravity is just extra bad.” She leans away from me, her eyes hazy. Yeah, she's a little far gone. But, nothing a good night's sleep won't fix. At least mom's working late tonight.

The door behind us slams open and a gasp breaks us a part. I hadn't realized her hands were still on my hips, until they slip away and I feel a little bit colder than before.

“Clarkey!” Octavia's voice squeaks.

I turn to see the Junior waving her arms about wildly.

“Why was you guys in here s'long?” Raven slurs from beside Octavia. Her arm is draped around the other girl's waist, and they're leaning heavily into each other.

I roll my eyes. They're the queens of getting wasted at parties, and they'll certainly regret this tomorrow.

“We're leaving,” I say. “Great party. See 'ya Monday.” I snicker.

“ _Right_ ,” Octavia hums.

I take Lexa's hand, pulling her out of the bathroom and through the house.

 

* * *

 

I'm making eggs by the time Lexa trudges downstairs. She groans and holds a hand to her head.

“Do your eggs have to be so _loud_?” She hisses.

I chuckle. “Morning, sleepy-head.”

She yawns. “What time is it?”

“Noon.” I shrug. “So, I guess, good afternoon.”

“I feel like death.”

“Gee, wonder why.” I laugh. “Alright, here,” I pour the scrambled eggs onto two plates, beside strips of bacon and toast.

“You're a goddess.” She sighs happily.

“I try.”

She's halfway through her food, when she says, “So, what's the plan for today?”

“Netflix, preferably.” I shrug. “I kinda don't feel like moving.”

“Sounds good to me. And tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow, I have an art project to work on, and you have hockey practice at four.”

“What's the project?”

“A still life.” I snort. “Simple stuff.”

“Ah, yes, the classic Clarke _'Simple Stuff'_ that includes an intricate drawing that only she can do, because she is amazing.” Lexa teases, biting into a piece of toast.

I roll my eyes. “Shut up, dork.”

“ _Captain_ dork, to you.”

“Right, right, _Captain_.” I grin.

 

“Why don't they just admit they're in gay love with each other?” Lexa groans.

We're literally halfway through an episode of Xena, and she's already growing impatient.

“Because that's not what the show is about.” I state.

“Not about what? Two girls becoming best friends and eventually soulmates and lovers?” She scoffs. “C'mon, lez-be-honest.”

“You have a problem.”

“Yeah, my problem is _Xena and Gabrielle_ being _totally_ low key high key in love. You _can't_ tell me that they're not in love because they are.”

“ _Fine_ , you got me there.” I chuckle. “But just watch the show, and quit complaining.

 

“ _Clarke_ ,” Lexa whines, three episodes later.

“ _Lexa,_ ” I reply in the same tone.

“I'm _hungry._ ”

“Hi, Hungry, I'm Dad.” I snort, my eyes still glued to the TV screen.

“ _Claaaaarke_!”

“Whaaaaaat?”

“WaWa. Let's _go_.”

“Do you even have money?”

“Yes, I got paid Wednesday.”

I sigh. “Alright, let's go. But I'm _not_ changing out of my 'jammies.”

She nearly leaps off of the couch, shoving on the sneakers she keeps here, cheering _'yes!'_ to herself.

I roll my eyes.

 

We buy two breakfast sandwiches, and the cashier is some girl from the cheer squad. She watches us closely, and I know that Lexa isn't gonna put up with this shit, so I wait until the brunette decides to say something.

“Do we look strange to you?” She finally snaps and I look at her as if to say _'Calm the fuck down'._

“W-what? Uh, no- no, sorry, you guys...” The redhead blushes. “You guys aren't strange at all! You're actually really brave for what you're doing.”

I frown, confused. “Buying breakfast sandwiches, iced tea, and chocolate milk?”

She laughs nervously. “Uh, no, but um... it's- it's half off, yeah?”

“Uh, okay.” I look at Lexa, who looks just as confused as me.

We shrug and leave the WaWa.

“So, that was weird.” I say when we're both in the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

“Definitely.” Lexa agrees. “But, who cares? Let's get back home and eat.”

I chuckle. “Home.”

“I practically live with you.” She shrugs.

“I know, it's just a bit weird hearing you say it. Not bad weird, though.” I assure.

“Good to know.” She laughs softly.

 

* * *

 

Lexa's wearing her leather jacket Monday, and I roll my eyes when I follow her into the car.

“You just like pretending you're a bad ass.” I snort.

“I _am_ a bad ass, Clarke.” She argues with a smirk.

“No, you're a dork.” I clarify. “About as bad ass as a puppy.”

“If I'm a puppy, then I'm one of those bear hunting dog puppies.”

“No, you're a pug.”

“A _pug_?”

“Yup. Adorable and harmless.”

She frowns, clearly offended, and I cackle.

“I'm not adorable,” she grumbles. “I am dark and brutal and filled with hatred. I am the _night_.”

I laugh harder and she groans.

 

When we climb out of the car, it feels like all eyes are on us. We walk side by side to our lockers, and still, everyone stares.

“It feels like last year when we became friends,” I mutter.

“Yeah, this is... weird.” Lexa agrees.

Raven and Octavia hurry over to us with wide eyes.

“Clarke! Lexa! Our two favourite friends!” Octavia smiles.

Okay, she's hiding something.

“What did you do?” Lexa deadpans. I'm forever grateful for her straightforwardness.

“Uh, don't be mad.” Octavia begins, looking at Raven.

“But we kinda...” Raven pauses, chewing over her words in her mind. “Well, you see, we were pretty wasted the other night...”

“And we sorta...” Octavia continues, then trails off.

“Spit it out.” I grunt.

“We kind of apparently talked about you guys being in the bathroom for a very long time and people sorta took that as not a joke like I intended – which totally was the intention, I swear – and, well, they sorta think you're kind of maybe dating now.” Raven says so fast I have to stand there for a solid twenty seconds before I can process her words.

“You... _what_?” I hiss, slamming my locker shut.

“To be fair!” Octavia cuts in. “People were already suspicious. We just... gave 'em a nudge?”

“I might actually kill you guys.” I huff in disbelief. “Like, literally. This is your last day on the planet.”

“What do you mean people were 'already suspicious'?” Lexa finally speaks up.

“Well, you guys spend a _lot_ of time together, and you guys went from hating each other to sudden besties.” Raven explains. “Most already thought you were dating, or fucking.”

“Oh, god,” I groan. “My mom doesn't even _know_ I'm bisexual.”

“You're bi?” Raven's eyes widen.

I groan again. “Yeah. Didn't you guys know that? I thought I told you guys that?”

“ _No_.” Octavia frowns.

Lexa sighs. “My mom at least knows I'm gay. She probably already thinks Clarke and I are dating. Maybe that's why she refuses to let Clarke over.”

The one minute bell dings, and I let out another long groan. “We have a _lot_ to talk about.” I tell Octavia and Raven, then turn to Lexa. “And _we_ have to ignore everyone.”

“Already done.” She replies, offering her arm out. “Chemistry?”

“Chemistry.” I loop my arm through hers.

 

* * *

 

“You guys are so brave for coming out in this community.” Monty tells us at lunch. “I mean, this whole place is run by, well, close-minded.... people.” He chooses his words carefully, then smiles again. “You're such a cute couple.”

“Thanks.” I almost growl.

People had been eyeing Lexa and I all day. It's actually really, really annoying.

“Lexa,” I turn to the brunette, who's sitting beside me staring at her phone in utter concentration. She hums. “We need to-”

“You are _so_ cute!” A girl in a cheer uniform walks up to us with a wide grin. “You have my vote for prom king and queen!” She freezes. “Or, queen-and-queen.”

“Wait, people are _voting_ for us, now?” I gasp.

“Of course! You're the first _out_ lesbian couple this school's ever seen!” She exclaims. “I personally think you guys are gonna win,” she winks. She turns and walks away to join her friends, who all smile at Lexa and I.

Okay. Okay wait a minute.

“We might be prom king and queen!” I say excitedly.

“You want to be prom queen?” Lexa snorts.

“It's only been my dream since I was like eight!” I yelp, then move so close that I'm a few inches from her ear, then whisper, “We can pull off this dating gig until prom, right?”

She sighs, pauses whatever game she's playing, and looks at me. She realizes how close we are, and moves back an inch or so. “Okay, but, what's in it for me?”

“ _Prom queen?_ ” I huff.

“Okay, okay, will it make you happy?”

“Ecstatic!”

“Fine.”

I gasp and hug her tightly. I'm pretty sure I hear a few 'aww's but I ignore them. “Thank you!” I whisper.

“Clarke, everyone is staring. What are the rules for this 'dating'?”

“We'll talk when we get back to my house.” I pull away and smile. “ _Sweetie_.” I add a little louder.

She smirks. “Alright.”

 

* * *

 

I pull the whiteboard from my closet and write a list of things on it.

“Kissing?” I ask Lexa, pointing to the first bulletin.

“I don't have a problem,” she says with a shrug.

I put a check mark next to it.

“Holding hands?”

“Sure.”

“Hugging?”  
“Of course.”

I go through the list, and basically everything is fine with Lexa, so when I'm finished, I erase everything, put the whiteboard away, and sit next to her on the bed.

“So,” I say.

“So,” she repeats.

“My mom might find out that we're 'dating'.” I murmur.

“Possibly. Will that be... okay?”

“I don't know,” I admit. “She's never... talked about _that_ kind of stuff before.”

Lexa grabs my hand gently, running a thumb over my knuckles. “Hey, it'll be okay. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“I'm here for you.”

I smile. This is the Lexa that I like. The Lexa that made me not hate her. The soft, caring one that went against her whole _'Commander'_ persona.

“This fake dating thing won't be so hard, huh?” I chuckle.

She smirks. “Not at all. A piece of cake.”

 

* * *

 

“Ready to do this?” I ask when we pull up to the school the next day.

Lexa pulls the keys out of the ignition and looks at me with a determined, steady gaze. “Of course.”

“Then let's roll.” I slip out of the car and open Lexa's door. She gets out and looks at me with a smile.

“Why _thank you_ , honey.” She coos.

I grin and take her hand, lacing our fingers together as we walk. Now everyone's stares are _blatant_ and painfully obvious.

“This is weird,” Lexa murmurs.

I chuckle. “Could be worse.”

We make it to our lockers, and Raven and Octavia walk up to us.

“So... you're actually dating?” Octavia asks, shocked.

“Yeah. Actually, we wanna thank you guys. We were afraid to come out, and how everyone would react.” I lie smoothly.

“Well, that's good. Uh, so, more news: guess who's back from Europe.”

Raven immediately stiffens and scowls, and I follow her gaze down the hall.

Oh no.

 _Finn_.

Finn is my ex, who dated Raven and I at the same time. When we'd found out, we kicked him to the curb, and Octavia had to console us for months. He'd ripped out both our hearts.

Lexa turns and sees him, as well. “That's your ex, right?”

“Unfortunately.” Raven and I say at the same time, then share sad looks.

Lexa closes her locker, then wraps an arm around my waist. Is Finn coming over here? Shit. Yes. He made eye contact. Fuck. Damn. Okay.

I close my locker and look up at Lexa.

“We're gonna go.” Octavia mutters, pulling Raven away by the arm.

Great. Leave me to the sharks.

“Are you okay?” Lexa asks softly.

I lean into her. “Nope.”

“Do you want to go?”

“I have no choice. He saw me looking at him. He's coming over here.”

“Can I kiss you?” She asks suddenly and my eyes widen.

“Uh, sure.” I stammer.

Her lips are on mine in the next second. They're soft and warm and _wow_ okay so I'm kinda enjoying kissing my best friend that's weird. She's really gentle, keeping one hand on my waist while the other moves to smooth back some of my hair. Mine go up to her arms, not really sure where I'm allowed to touch.

We break away after a few moments, when a throat clearing interrupts us.

“Uh, Clarke.” Finn. He's standing there watching us awkwardly with wide eyes.

“Finn,” I greet flatly.

“I missed you.” He mutters, then smiles. “How's life been?”

“It's fine. You remember Lexa Woods, right?” I motion to the brunette, who is currently staring at him with unadulterated hatred.

“Yeah, actually. Last time I walked these halls you two weren't very fond of each other. Didn't you hate her?” He glances at her with an annoyed expression, then returns his gaze to me.

“Well, since you left, I've actually realized that I hated her for no good reason. We became friends and, well, _things_ happen.” I give Lexa my most loving gaze, smiling sweetly at her. “She's my everything.”

“Aw, baby,” she coos.

He coughs. “Uh, well, okay. Uh. I'll see you around.”

He walks away and I grin.

“Seriously, I _love_ you.” I say to Lexa.

She laughs. “Thanks. Love you too, _my everything_.”


	2. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Clexa fluff. Clarke comes out to Abby... sorta. Lexa is surprised everyone thinks she's a bottom. Clarke has an interesting dream. Finn is a douche. I really hate Finn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably upload twice a week tbh. I'm aiming for every Friday, and maybe every Sunday or Monday. Maybe Wednesday. We'll see.   
> I'm so happy you guys like it! I didn't expect to get so much feedback so soon! Don't worry, death isn't the end because she's still alive and dammit I'm gonna keep her that way.  
> Enjoy Chapter 2!

“Lexa.”

No answer.

“Lexaaa.”

Silence.

“ _Lexaaaaaa._ ” I whine, flailing my arms dramatically from the bed.

“Clarke, I am  _trying_ to understand balancing equations. What could possibly be so important as to interrupt my struggle with chemistry homework?” Lexa turns around from my desk to shoot me a glare that stops most people from even approaching the brunette. I, however, have always been unaffected.

“I'm  _bored_ .”

“That is unfortunate.”

“Balancing equations is  _easy_ , anyway!”

“For you, perhaps.”

“Just change numbers until everything is the same it's  _easy_ . But that's not the point. I. Am. Bored.”

“And I am Lexa, it is very nice to meet you.”

“Don't take my dad jokes.”

“Don't interrupt my homework.”

“Can we  _please_ go somewhere?”

“Where would we possibly go?”

“I dunno. Target? Walmart? The  _mall_ ? I don't care I just wanna  _go_ .”

Lexa groans, throwing her head back. “But  _Clarke_ .”

“Pretty please? I'll do whatever you want! I'll even do your homework for you!”

She sighs. “You're lucky you're my best friend, Clarke, otherwise I would have killed you by now.”

“You can't kill a fly.” I hop off the bed with a grin.

“I can kill a fly,” she rolls her eyes and stands up, grabbing her car keys from my dresser.

“It took you five minutes until you gave up trying to kill it.” I chuckle. “Face it, Lex, you're a total softie.” We begin the trek downstairs.

“No, I was just lazy. I am a deadly weapon, Griffin.”

I look her up and down, and meet her green eyes with a wink. “You sure are, Woods.”

She snorts. “Keep it in your pants. I can see your toner through those jeans.”

“Don't quote Pitch Perfect on me!”

“Clarke, can we talk?” Mom's voice makes me stop mid-stride just as we reach the door. I feel my stomach drop.

Lexa looks at me with a worried frown, her eyebrows pulled together and her eyes shimmering with concern.

“Sure,” I respond loudly so mom can hear me, then go to a whisper as I talk to Lexa. “I'll be fine. Just... wait in the car, yeah?”

She nods once, and puts a hand on my shoulder. She squeezes gently before slipping out the front door, and I walk towards the living room.

My house isn't big. Only two stories. The stairs that lead to the second floor are right in front of the front door, and a little to the left. If you keep walking down the hallway the front door leads into, to the right is an archway that leads to the kitchen. An island counter separates it from the rarely used dining room. Further down the hallway and directly behind the staircase is the entrance to the living room.

Most of the house has light blue walls, and hardwood floors. The kitchen and living room are the only ones that aren't of that colour scheme, along with my own room and mom's. The kitchen has pale yellow walls and linoleum floors mean to look like brown and grey stone bricks. The living room, however, has dark red walls and lush tan carpeting. My own room has fern-green walls and oak floors. (Green has always been my favourite colour, and Lexa's eyes are quite literally my favourite shade of green ever.)

My living room has two black leather couches to the right of the entrance, one a two-seater and one a three-seater. They're placed in an 'L' shape with a coffee table in the middle. A flatscreen TV is mounted on the wall in front of them, and under the TV sits gaming consoles and to the side is a shelf full of movies and games.

To the left of the entrance is a computer desk and the door to the downstairs bathroom. There's also a large Kitty Castle, where my cat Lady Amalthea resides on the top level. Her white fur is perfectly groomed, and her blue eyes watch me as I enter the room.

Mom is on the three-seated couch, and I walk over to it nervously.

“What's up?” I ask.

“Sit down, I want to talk.” She pats the leather cushion beside her.

“Lexa's waiting in the car.” I say awkwardly.

“This won't be long.”

Her expression is unreadable. If there's one thing Abby Griffin is, it's unpredictable. Even in all my seventeen-plus years of life with her, I have never been able to fully understand my mother or what she's thinking. For all I know, she could be planning to send me to straight camp by sundown tomorrow.

“How long have you been hiding this from me?” She asks, her voice steady as she looks at me.

I gulp. “I-uh-what?”

“I'm your  _mother_ , did you honestly think I wouldn't notice sooner or later?” She continues, and I feel panic rise in me.

“I-I-” I stammer, unable to really communicate properly.

“I always knew you and Lexa were very close, and after hearing you complain about her for two years, to have you suddenly change your mind about her, of course that was a red flag.” She puts a hand on her forehead. “I knew this day was coming.”

“Mom, I-”

“I just thought you'd at least  _tell_ me, first! I waited for  _so long_ for you to tell me you and Lexa were dating. And who do I hear it from? Goddamn Nurse Jackie! I placed  _bets_ with Donna on who would tell me first! I lost  _twenty dollars_ , Clarke!”

I'm at a loss for words. What the hell?

“Mom, what are you even...?”

Mom's brown eyes meet my gaze and a smile spreads across her face. “You know I love you, right? You're my baby. Were you afraid I wouldn't accept you?”

I blush. “Um, kind of...”

She snorts. “Please, I spent almost eighteen years with you. I can't just change my mind because you like girls.”

“I'm bisexual. I like boys  _and_ girls.”

“See? That doesn't really change anything. You're still my Clarke.”

Tears swell up in my eyes and I smile. “Thank you, mom.”

She pulls me into a hug. “Now, make sure Lexa knows that if she hurts my baby girl I will hunt her down like a mama grizzly and-”

“Whoa, okay, mom,” I pull away and laugh. “No need to go all mama bear on Lexa.”

“There better not be!” She threatens playfully. “So, do we need to go over proper protection, because in my day, I-”

I stand up immediately. “Please, dear God, no, please no, not that. No. No thanks. I'm, um, good. And educated.”

“Are you sure? I  _am_ a doctor, Clarke, if you have any questions-”

“ _Bye_ , mom, I'll be back around eight!” I scurry towards the front door, my mother's laughter echoing behind me.

I hurry into Lexa's car. The brunette's eyes are wide and she looks stressed the fuck out. As soon as I open the door, she yanks me into her arms.

“How did it go?” She asks.

“My mom is a jerk, but it went well.” I chuckle. “She had me fucking terrified for a good while, and then she tried to talk to me about girl-on-girl sex, and it was...” I shudder. “Please hit the gas so I can get as far away from home as possible.”

She quirks an eyebrow before doing as I requested, and we're on the road.

 

“Everyone is staring.”

“Aren't they always?” I huff.

The mall is full of people, who watch Lexa and I with wide, curious eyes. I almost feel like a science experiment, or an animal in a cage, with the way they're gawking so blatantly.

“In school, perhaps, but anywhere else? It's a bit... awkward.” She blushes.

I roll my eyes. “C'mon, where's the Big Tough Captain Commander I've come to know and love?”

“Currently? Standing next to a dork who won't stop ogling that hippie store.” Lexa snorts.

I bite my lip to fight a smile. “It's not a _'hippie store'_ it's an awesome store full of awesome things. Can we go in? Please? Please? _Pretty please_?” I jut my bottom lip out and Lexa rolls her eyes.

“ _Fine_ , we can go in.” She groans dramatically. “You're lucky you're cute, Griffin.”

“Right back at 'ya, Woods,” I wink.

She rolls her eyes and mutters “right” before following me in the store.

The cashier's dark eyes watch Lexa and I as we explore the small store. I show Lexa yin and yang necklaces that split in half.

“Oh, these are cute!” I exclaim.

She laughs. “A bit cheesy, don't you think?”

“That's what makes them cute.” I sigh, grabbing a pair and holding them up to Lexa. “What do you think, _sweetie_?”

Her green eyes meet my blue ones, and they sparkle with amusement. “You cannot be serious.”

“Every cute couple has matching somethings. _Please_?” I beg.

She huffs dramatically. “Okay, okay, fine.”

I squeal and hug her tightly, kissing her cheek. “You're the bomb dot com.”

“Please never say that ever again.”

I go up to the register, and the man at the counter is still staring at us.

“Do you have a problem?” Lexa asks, irritated.

“No,” the man shrugs and looks away. “You guys are just... cool for what you've done. If _I_ came out, I'd probably get killed.”

His name tag reads _Miller,_ and I recognize him from school. “It'll get better, Nathan,” I murmur.

He smiles with a curt nod, and I take Lexa's hand and we exit the store.

 

* * *

 

“But _yang_ is the masculine one!” Lexa argues, pointing to the white half of the necklaces.

“Oh _please_ , Lex, we both know I'd be the one topping.” I roll my eyes, still offering the black one to the brunette.

She looks at me as if I just said she had three heads. “You're kidding me.”

I scoff. “Um... no?”

We're back at my house, in my room. Mom had an emergency at the hospital, so she left with a note that had _'Be safe'_ scrawled in messy writing on the fridge. Lexa and I didn't buy much, but we got a few goodies for ourselves including candy, so we were content with the trip.

When I'd offered the _yin_ part of the necklace to her, Lexa seemed thoroughly offended. I can't see why, honestly. Thinking about it, I'm positive _I'd_ be the dominant one in our (fake) relationship.

“Clarke, I am stronger and faster than you. I'm _Captain of the hockey team_. You can't honestly think you can overpower me!” She throws her hands up wildly.

I smirk. “Lexa, I may not be able to overpower you, but let's face it: if I tried, you'd willingly submit to me.”

Her eyebrows raise in surprise. “You honestly think that?”

“Yeah, actually, I do.”

“Wanna bet?”

“Yeah I do.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah!”

My phone buzzes, just as our faces are inches apart.

It's Raven.

“We'll consult Raven on this.” I snap, playfully pushing the brunette. I answer the call. “Raven I have an important question.”

 _“Well hello to you, too, princess.”_ Raven snorts from the receiver. I put the phone on speaker. _“I was_ going _to tell you something probably more important, but, sure, ask away.”_

“Who tops, me or Lexa?”

_“Ew! Gross! I mean, kinda. That's actually sort of hot. Wait, hold on, anyway- why am I giving you advice on how to have sex with your girlfriend?”_

Lexa and I share a look with deep blushes tinting our cheeks. “We're just trying to decide who people find more dominant. Lexa or me.”

 _“I feel like Lexa acts dominant in public, but secretly wants to be taken control of in the bedroom,”_ Raven murmurs thoughtfully. _“Like, if you tried, she'd willingly submit to you in an instant.”_

“Ha!” I laugh victoriously. “Thanks, Ray.”

 _“Um, you're welcome? Anyway- the important thing I had to tell you was that Finn is going around asking about the two of you. He thinks you're faking it? Which sounds to me like he's jealous as fuck.”_ Raven's voice shows her obvious irritation.

I shove the black necklace at Lexa and she takes it with a pout. I roll my eyes, and she grins a bit, looking down at my phone between us.

“He thinks we're 'faking it'?” I ask, my stomach churning.

_“Something about blackmail. I don't even know. All I know is that he's super pissed about Lexa dating you.”_

“He can suck my dick.” Lexa grumbles angrily.

“That's my job,” I joke.

_“Fucking Christ. Okay, well, anyway, Octavia's here, so I'm gonna escape. Bye, lovebirds.”_

“Bye, Raven.” I hang up and look at Lexa. “Do you think she and Octavia are together?”

“What?” She snorts.

“Like, they just seem like they're getting a bit close lately.”

“They're best friends?”

“Yeah, but...” I bite my lip. One of the summer parties we all went to, Raven and Octavia disappeared for an awfully long time and came back looking disheveled and messy. I shrug. “Nevermind.”

“So, what can we do to convince Finn that we're dating?” Lexa clasps the necklace around her neck, and I do the same.

I mull over a few ideas. I hum in thought. “Well, there's a party next Saturday... Finn will probably be there since its one of his lacrosse buddies' party. But I dunno if you're gonna like this idea.”

“What is it?”

“Well, we could probably makeout in front of everyone, and make our way to a room, where we just... have you ever seen _Easy A_?”

“Yeah...?”

“We could just make a bunch of noise, make it sound like we're fucking, and then he'll know that we aren't. Er, _think_. Think that we aren't.”

Lexa bites her lip. “So... you want to make out and have fake sex?”

“Uh, yeah.”

She shrugs. “Okay, then.”

“So you're okay with it?”

“Yeah.”

I move across the bed so I'm hugging her tightly. “You're the best, you know that?”

“I _do_ try.”

 

* * *

 

_“Code Finn, three o'clock,” Lexa whispers in my ear before pushing me against a locker and connecting our lips._

_I groan when her teeth scrape against my bottom lip and her hands find my waist. I move one hand to her taut stomach, where her ab muscles ripple under my touch, and the other to her hair, my fingers tangling in braided brunette locks._

_Suddenly the cold metal beneath my back turns into a plush bed. Lexa's lips move to my neck, where she nips and sucks gently at my skin._

_“Fuck, Lex,” I moan._

_Her hands are everywhere all at once. They're surprisingly soft, as is the rest of her skin. Wait, the rest of it? I realize, with a start, that we're entirely unclothed. But I make no move to cover myself, nor stop her hands that are quickly advancing past my naval and-_

_**Bee-bee-beep, bee-bee-beep**_

 

* * *

 

My eyes snap open and I sit up with a gasp. Holy shit.

I slam my hand down on my alarm clock and sit in darkness, the red numbers of the clock blinking and illuminating the pitch blackness of my room. I stare down at my hands, watching in wonder as they shake.

What the fuck?

I take a deep, shaky breath. Okay, so, it'll be okay. Everyone has weird sex dreams about their best friend ever now and then. It's totally normal. Totally normal. _Totally normal._

My phone buzzes, and I visibly jump. I reach blindly for it, disconnecting it from the charger beside my bed and looking down at the screen.

 

**Incoming Text from:** _**Commander** _

_**Wake up, sleepy-head! We're getting Dunkin for breakfast!** _

 

I smile. Okay, don't act weird. Everything is cool. It'll be fine.

 

**Outgoing Text to:** _**Commander** _

_**Did I ever tell u I love u?** _

 

**Incoming Text from:** _**Commander** _

_**Perhaps. But hurry up. I'll be there in fifteen.** _

 

* * *

 

I sip from my coffee greedily. “Ever wonder how people ever functioned without coffee? Or caffeine in general?”

Lexa snorts from the driver's seat. “Sometimes.”

It's six-thirty, and school starts in an hour, so we parked in the Dunkin' Donuts parking lot and started munching our food.

“Like, without coffee I'd probably be a famous serial killer by now.” I note, taking a bite of my bacon egg and cheese breakfast sandwich.

“Nah, you'd get caught.” Lexa replies almost instantly.

“What? No I wouldn't.”

“Yes you would.”

“How so?”

“Well, you'd probably forget a minuscule detail that would ultimately lead to your capture. Or you'd fuck up an alibi.”

“Would not!”

“Would so.”

“Fight me.”

“I will and I will win.”

I frown. “No you wouldn't.”

“Yes I would.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

 

The banter continues for another forty minutes before we head to school. We hold hands in the hallway, sweet talk at our lockers, and soon enough Raven and Octavia meet with us.

“Sup, bestbians?” Raven greets cheerily.

“You're in a good mood,” I note.

“Of course I am. You know why? Because a recruiter for some hoity toity college is here, checking out the hockey team.” Raven grins. “That means one, Lexa has a great opportunity to get a full ride scholarship for hockey, and two, a recruiter will surely be coming soon to look at the engineering academy.”

“No fucking way.” Lexa gasps.

“Yes fucking way.”

“What college?”

“Dunno. Just going off of what I heard along the grape vine.”

The minute bell rings.

“Well, damn,” Lexa whistles. “That's fucking awesome.”

“Damn right it is!” Raven agrees.

“Lex, we'll be late.” I tug on the brunette's arm gently. “C'mon.”

“Later, guys,” Lexa throws behind us as we start walking away, hands linked and fingers intertwined.

 

* * *

 

I lean against the cool metal of my locker, letting out a tired sigh. Lexa and I have most of our classes together this year, since she's in a lot of the same AP classes as me. There are only two periods we're separated: second and fourth. Trig for me, geometry for her, and separate extracurriculars. I take art, she takes study hall. Right now, it's between fourth and fifth, so I'm waiting to meet her at our lockers so we can go to lunch together.

But she's late.

Of course.

She's probably asking the teacher about something. She's not very skilled in the math department. Well, she hates it, actually. It doesn't interest her, so she's often distracted and finds it difficult. So, like the loyal best friend I am, I wait. And wait.

I look at all of the passing faces, searching for the familiar head of brunette hair when a masculine, “Hey,” interrupts my scanning.

I turn to my left to see Finn, leaning against the lockers with a cocky grin on his face. He's wearing a lacrosse jersey, so I guess they let him back on the team.

“What do you want, Finn?” I sigh, irritated, looking back at the crowded halls.

“Just to talk without your guard dog present.” He answers. “We haven't seen each other in a _year_. We sorta ended things on a bad note, and I-”

“Exactly. _Ended_ things. Please kindly fuck off.”

“I just wanna say something!” He whines. “Look, I know you still have feelings for me, and I'm gonna prove it. Just tell me what that bitch has on you, and I'll protect you.”

I scoff, raising my eyebrows and staring at him. “You think _I_ still have feelings for _you_? And that Lexa is _blackmailing_ me into being with her?” I let out a sarcastic laugh, that's more of a bark than anything. “Are you fucking _serious_? You _cheated on me_. You went behind my back, and fucked another girl. You _dated_ another girl. You fucked me over, Finn. I'm with Lexa now. Happily so.”

“C'mon, babe-”

“Don't _'babe'_ me.”

“Look, I know you're not happy with her. You _hated_ her. She held a grudge against you for spilling coffee on her hockey jersey. That's ridiculous. She's a childish bitch who-”

“Who's a childish bitch?” Lexa's voice comes from my other side and I look up at her as an arm wraps around my waist. “Hey, baby,” she murmurs softly when our eyes meet.

I have never been so thankful to see Lexa Woods in my entire life as I am in this moment. I grin up at her. “Hi, babe.”

She leans down and kisses me gently, before setting her deadly Commander Glare on Finn. “He isn't bothering you, is he?”

“No,” Finn answers, unaffected by her death stare. “We were just talking, bitch.”

“Call me that again, and see how many teeth you have left in your goddamn mouth.” Lexa threatens in a low growl.

When Lexa wants to fight, she fights. There are few things to ever stop the storm that is Lexa Woods, and I, luckily, happen to be one of them. (Since we became friends, I cut her school suspension record per year in half. The years before, she constantly got into scraps.)

“Lex,” I step in front of her. “Let's go to lunch. He's not worth it.”

Her green eyes stay focused on Finn for another moment, before flicking to me and softening. “Okay.”

I lean into her as we walk away, hearing Finn call out, “C'mon, Clarke!”

“That was intense,” I mutter when we make it to the lunch table. “I honestly thought you were going to punch his teeth in.”

“I would have.” She admits with an indifferent shrug and a smirk. “ _Oh_ , I _would_ have...”

I snort. “Well, thanks for the rescue. I love you, you know that, right?”

“Of course I do. That's why I'm already planning our wedding. I guarantee I'll at _least_ be your second wife.” The brunette jokes.

“What happened to my first?”

“Nothing you can prove.”

I giggle. “Well, I want a haunted theme at our wedding.”

“As if we'd have _any other_ theme?” She scoffs, placing a hand over her chest in false-offense. “I am personally attacked by the accusation, Mrs. Woods.”

“Excuse me, when did we decide _your_ last name would be _mine_?”

“Since forever, because I know for a fact I'd be the one proposing.”

“Would not.”

“Would so.”

“Are you trying to start a proposal war because I am _so_ down-”

“You two are disgusting,” Octavia's groan interrupts our banter.

We look at her with frowns.

“Stop talking about the proposing and start talking about _bridesmaids_. Now, I'm not saying I'm going to be one, or that I _should_ , but... I fucking call Maid of Honour.” She continues with a smirk.

“As if, Blake,” Raven sits down beside the younger girl. “We both know _I'd_ be the Maid of Honour.”

“You wish, Reyes.”

“Well, anyway,” I interrupt. “My mom found out. About us. And, well, _me._ ”

They both look at me with surprise and concern.

“How'd it go?” Octavia asks.

“She was actually fine with it.” I smile. “But she had me thinking she'd send me to some straight camp at first. 'You think I wouldn't notice? I'm your mother!' and shit. It was fucked up.”

“But she's fine with it...?” Raven prompted.

I nod. “Yup.”

“Damn, you're lucky. My mom would probably lynch me.” Raven sighs.

“Bellamy wouldn't be surprised.” Octavia shrugs. She lives with Bellamy, since their mom died when she was thirteen and he was eighteen.

We eat our lunch in relative silence, before Lexa nudges me. “What'd Finn say?” She asks in a whisper.

“He thinks he can get me back, and that I'm in love with him.” I snort.

“Dick.” She grumbles.

“I know.”

“Just wait until that party. Drunk Lexa never holds back.” Lexa grins to herself and I giggle.

“And drunk Clarke probably won't give a fuck.”

The bell rings, and we all stand up to deposit our trash in the trashcans around the lunchroom, making our way towards the gym.

We'll show that asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are great! Thanks for reading!


	3. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party and ass-whooping you've all been waiting for. Featuring pissed off, bad-ass Lexa, slightly confused and denial-ridden Clarke, totally 'secretly' bisexual Octavia and Raven (shh) and DD's Jasper and Monty. Also touches a bit on Lexa's past. (TW for alcohol, drug-use mentioning [only pot though], and homophobia and a slight mention of the past death of a loved one from terminal illness.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no update last week! I was super busy with a project for Psychology and work. Plus, I was a little sick Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday. Also I got a new DS so Super Smash Bros has been distracting me, too.  
> Look at the end of chapter notes for some fun facts about the characters!

I stare at my wardrobe with annoyance, as if it had personally offended me by having so many options and opinions. I groan dramatically. What outfit says, _“I'm gonna bang my girlfriend at this party and I'm gonna fucking love it”_?

There's only one person to consult.

Octavia picks up FaceTime on the first ring.

_“What's up, Clarke?”_ She's putting on makeup, looking flawless as ever.

“Emergency. I don't know what the  _fuck_ to wear.” I grunt, pointing my phone at the clothes scattered across my comforter. 

My bed has a white comforter on it, with light green sheets and pillows. The walls are a slightly darker green, with fairy lights on the wall to the left of my bed, where my desk and art supplies are, as well as a large window. To the right of the bed is the door to the hallway, and beside that are my dresser and closet. Across from my bed is my wall of paintings and pictures, covering the entire thing with memories.

_“Well, what look are you going for?”_ Octavia asks.

“Something... risqu é, preferably.”

_“Still have that black dress I let you wear, then you never returned?”_

I fumble around through the piles before holding up the dress. It's short, and comes up about mid-thigh. The neck is very low cut, showing off my cleavage, and the straps are thin and cross in the back. “Yup.”

_“Wear that with... black stilettos with the red underneath. Put on your silver lion head necklace, and... hoop earrings._ Oh! _And those silver bangles. Go for light makeup, thin black eyeliner top and bottom.”_

“You're amazing,” I gasp happily. “I love you, O.”

_“Hey, careful there. Or I'll tell Lexa I'm taking her girl.”_

I snort. “Right.”

_“Before you go, um... did Raven say anything to you? About me?”_

I quirk an eyebrow. “No... why?”

She glances at the camera with a frown.  _“I think she's mad at me?”_

“Why?”

She sighs.  _“I don't know. I'm sure she'll be okay tonight. You need anything else?”_

“Nope,” I let the 'p' pop.

_“See you at the party, C-Money.”_

“Thanks...?” With that, she hangs up, and I immediately get to work on following her instructions.

 

* * *

 

Lexa picks me up right on time, as usual. Thankfully, mom has the night shift tonight, so after the party we can just come straight here.

The moment I open the door, I feel my jaw go slack.

Lexa's wearing a red tank top that hugs her curves, with a black leather jacket. A black short skirt clings to her hips and thighs, and black heels make her already long legs seem longer. Her eyes are impossibly greener than usual, because she has dark eye makeup on.

“Holy fuck.” I mutter.

“Right back at 'ya.” She replies with a chuckle.

“Like, Lex, goddamn.” I continue.

“You, too, Clarke.” Her eyes dart up and down my body. “Well, at least I'll know who I'll drunkenly makeout with, and I know she's gorgeous.” Lexa grins.

“Shut up, fucking dork.” I grumble. “Ready to go?”

“Ready as I'll ever be.”

 

* * *

 

The party is in full swing by the time we arrive. The heavy bass thuds through the dark night as drunk teens stumble out of the house to vomit or walk home. Whoever's party this is, they live on the west part of town, more towards the shore and wilderness so they don't have neighbours close enough to file a noise complaint.

“I'll take your keys to Monty, if you go get me a Jack and Coke.” I offer as we approach the house.

It's large, with two stories towering over us. Through the white french doors in the front is a foyer with a grand staircase that probably leads to rooms that have been cleaned and prepared for – ahem –  _use_ . To the right is a big kitchen, where people are milling around or getting drinks. Attached to the kitchen is a dining room, where food is laid out for everyone. To the left of the front doors is a large room with furniture lining the walls, where music is thumping and people are dancing.

Monty and Jasper are always up for parties, though they don't drink. They mostly smoke pot, but usually drive everyone without a DD home if they're deemed unacceptably drunk. Lexa and I plan on getting pretty tipsy, so it's best to give Monty the keys now so we don't lose them.

Lexa heads to the kitchen, and I search for Monty. He's talking with Nathan Miller, who glances at me, smiles, and walks away.

I dangle the keys in front of Monty with a smile. “Mind giving us a lift, later?”

“Anything to lessen the teen death rate due to drunk driving.” He accepts them with a grin. “So, where's your girlfriend?”

“Getting drinks. Where's Douche McAsshole?”

“Finn? He's playing beer pong right over there.” He motions behind him, where the room leads to a cheap table set up with beer pong. Finn is pumping his fist victoriously as the opposers drink from the red solo cup. “You plan on fucking with him?”

I smirk. “Aren't I always?”

“Well, hope you have a good plan. He plans on winning you back soon.”

“Fucking prick.”

“I know.”

“Babe,” Lexa approaches with two cups, handing me one and taking a tentative sip of the other.

“Thanks,” I kiss her cheek gently and take a large gulp.

“See you guys around,” Monty waves, walking off to join Jasper, who just pulled out a decent sized joint.

“Operation Fuck Face is a  _go_ .” I murmur to my companion, who nods with a smirk.

 

* * *

 

It doesn't take long to get us both tipsy. Soon enough, we're sitting on one of the couches. I'm practically in Lexa's lap, with my legs draped over hers and her arms wrapped tightly around my torso.

“You're so pretty,” I coo.

“Shut up.” She blushes.

“Make me.” I challenge.

I look towards the beer pong table again, to see Finn watching us, annoyed.

“I will.” Lexa replies after a moment, her green eyes glassy as they meet mine.

I smirk before she leans in to press a tentative kiss on my lips. I feel a strange tingling in my lips from where they touch, so I pull her in closer to feel it again. Maybe it's the alcohol, but oh god, she's such a good kisser. I nip at her bottom lip and she shivers. I position myself so I'm closer to her. 

Lexa's left hand moves to my jaw, and the other to the small of my back. My own hands move to her brown hair, where my fingers curl into her wavy locks and scrape against her scalp. She groans and I feel a strange sense of pride for getting her to make that sound.

Her tongue darts along my bottom lip. I hesitate a moment before letting her in. My hazed mind can definitely pinpoint the fact that I'm kind of making out with my best friend – which is  _weird_ , but, well,  _nice_ .

Suddenly, it becomes evident oxygen is a needed factor to sustain life, so we pull away with heavy pants. I move my mouth to her neck, sucking and biting, reveling in the quiet noises escaping my best friend. Oh, right, shit. Why are we doing this again?

“Hey, dyke,” a voice spits.

Oh.  _Right_ .

I pull back and look behind me to see Finn, practically fuming.

“What did you call us?” Lexa's voice is a literal growl.

Uh-oh.

“You heard me.” Finn snarls.

I climb off of Lexa, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Lex, maybe we should-”

“No, Clarke, I want to hear what Finny Boy has to say.” Her green eyes are stone cold, her posture stiffening as she takes on that  _'Commander'_ persona.

“You already know what I have to say, you girlfriend-stealing bitch.” Finn hisses.

Lexa stands up, and even though he has a good four inches on her, she seems to tower over him. Those near the commotion quiet down drastically, eager to see what will happen between the two. Nervous, and a little more sober than before, I stand up and slip between them.

“Finn, she didn't steal me, we broke up. Lexa, please, calm down. He's not worth it.” I say.

“Clarke,  _please_ , she's brainwashing you with her dy-” is all Finn gets to say before Lexa maneuvers around me and punches him square in the jaw.

And just like that, the fight erupts.

They're a flurry of limbs and harsh  _thuds._ Lexa lands several good blows to his face, stomach, and sides. But Finn uses his height to his advantage, and after she gets him good on the ribs, he takes the opening and punches her in the eye (that's going to bruise) and wraps his hands around her throat.

A burst of adrenaline rushes through me, and I find myself tackling him with surprising force, and he's on the ground in an instant. I move to Lexa, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her against me.

She spits out blood, and I notice, then, that she has a split lip. Finn, however, has the worst damage of the two, and his face is already swelling in several places.

“Lexa, come on,” I urge.

She looks at me, and apparently that's all the time Finn needs to clamber to his feet and raise his fist to hit her. But he's gotta be woozy from the alcohol and probably from some sort of head damage from falling. I start pulling Lexa away, but he miscalculates whatever hit he was planning, and a sharp pain emanates from my arm.

“Don't fucking  _touch her_ !” Lexa is about to leap at him again, but Raven, Octavia, and Monty come to the rescue and help me hold her back.

“You guys are my fucking heroes.” I murmur to Octavia as we all begin pushing Lexa towards the front door.

“Well, we figured it was time to step in.” Octavia replies.

“Even though it was nice seeing him get his ass kicked.” Raven adds.

“I'll drive you guys home.” Monty suggests once we're outside.

“Thanks, Monty.” I sigh, and we all stand a few feet away from the porch until Lexa visibly relaxes and calms down.

The brunette's hands move to my cheeks, and then to my arm where Finn accidentally hit me.

“Are you okay?” She asks worriedly.

“I should be asking you that.” I chuckle, taking note of the swelling over her right eye.

“Please, he hits like a toddler.” She huffs.

“Still. You guys really went at it.”

“He deserved it.”

I bite my lip, remaining silent.

“Well... this party is really awkward, now, so... can we hitch a ride with you guys?” Raven asks.

I look to Monty, who shrugs. “Fine with me,” he says.

“Me too.” Lexa adds.

“Cool.” Raven looks at Octavia, and the two share a strangely quiet moment before she looks back at me. “Just drop us off at O's.”

 

* * *

 

“ _Ow_ , not so hard!” Lexa yelps when I pull her up to my room.

“Sorry!” I gasp, clutching my mom's first aid kit to my chest with my other hand.

I shut my door just as Lady Amalthea slips in, and I sit Lexa down on the bed.

“Alright, strip.” I order.

“I thought the fake-sex was for the party?” The brunette chuckles. I roll my eyes.

“You're hilarious, smartass. Seriously. Get undressed and let me see the damage.”

She smirks, but does as she's told. When she's in her underwear, I lean forward and look at her body. There are several swollen areas that are already bruising, but her ribs feel fine, and the split lip is easy to clean off. I grab some ice as she gets dressed in the pajamas she keeps here, and make her lay down so she can put ice on her eye.

“You're gonna hurt  _so much_ tomorrow.” I state and she snorts.

“Worth it.”

“You can't just go around punching everyone who's an asshole.”

“Why not?”

“I will tell you just as soon as I think of good enough reasons.” I smile, sitting down after changing into my own pajamas.

Lady Amalthea lays down in my lap, purring. I pet her long, white fur absentmindedly as I watch Lexa.

After a long string of silence, I notice a mark on her neck beginning to form. “Did he hit you on the neck? He didn't strangle you long enough to leave a bruise...”

Lexa laughs, then groans in pain. “Um, Clarke, maybe you should be careful with hickeys.”

I blush. “Oh, shit, right. Sorry.”

“It's fine.” She shrugs, moving her free hand to her stomach. “I don't mind. But... well, thank you for stopping him. And me.”

“Hurricane Lexa is no match for Typhoon Clarke.” I grin.

“Shut up, you fucking dork.” She moves the ice for a moment and hisses. “Fuck, I'm gonna have a black eye, aren't I?”

“Well, Finn's gonna have a lot more bruises than you, so... look on the bright side?” I prompt, reaching to my nightstand to turn off the lamp.

I maneuver so I'm under the covers, and so is Lexa. Amalthea mews in protest, but settles down between us and returns to sleep.

“You're pretty alright, Lexa Woods.” I murmur into the darkness.

I hear a crunch and a tap as the ice pack is moved to the other nightstand.

“You're alright, as well, Clarke Griffin.” Lexa's voice responds.

We drift off to sleep soon after, the night's events exhausting us.

 

* * *

 

I wake up to a low groan. I peek open an eye and look towards the source of the sound – Lexa. She's on her side, facing me, curled up. Her face is scrunched up, and she's clutching her sides. She's probably in pain. Her eye, as predicted, is very bruised.

I turn onto my side and reach out to her, but decide it'll probably hurt more to touch her, so I lay my hand between us, catching her attention. A green eye meets my own.

“Hey,” I murmur.

“Kill me.” She replies.

I chuckle softly. “No-can-do, Lex. If I have to suffer through this existence, then so do you.”

“You suck.”

“I know.” I sit up and stretch, my back making a very audible cracking sound. Lexa makes a gagging sound, but I ignore her and stand up. “Tylenol?”

“Please,” she closes her eyes again and curls further into my blankets.

I smile and get a glass of water and the medicine, and the brunette takes both happily.

“I may feel like death,” Lexa says, “but at least I kicked Finn's ass.”

“And really, that's all that matters.” I add with a grin.

“So,” she finishes off the water. “What are we gonna do today?”

“I was thinking I could look at your bruises again, then we can just relax. Unless you  _want_ to do something?”

She thinks for a moment, then smirks cockily. “You just want to see me in my underwear again, pervert.”

I roll my eyes, but smile anyway. “ _Right_ .” I let my eyes drag up and down her body in an obvious, dramatic way. “I mean, I'm not complaining.”

“Dork.”

“I know.”

 

* * *

 

Somewhere through a cheesy Swedish movie, we both fall asleep, and I wake up to being snuggled up to Lexa, my arms wrapped gently around her waist. She snores lightly, and it's then that I notice the bags under her eyes. She's _exhausted_. They're visible even on her bruised eye.

I frown. Was she up all night practicing, again?

Last year, she'd practiced so much she nearly collapsed with the heavy weight of her tiredness. I learned later that she took hockey way more seriously than anyone else I knew. It was the reason she met her first love, Costia, and when Costia died of a terminal illness, Lexa took to hockey to distract herself from the grief. Her hard work earned the team several wins, though when the exhaustion finally caught up to her, Lexa wound up getting hurt during the game that would have taken them to Nationals. The injury had to be treated immediately – a pretty serious wrist fracture – so she left the game, and the Grounders lost.

She'd been so distraught during her time of healing – she thought she'd never play again! It was around that point that we grew closer than ever before, and the Emotionless Commander soon after became my best friend. I'm the only person, besides her sister Anya and Costia, that Lexa opened up to, and was comfortable opening up to.

I smile sadly. She forgets that she's still a kid, sometimes. That she's still in high school, not college yet, and she can _relax_.

That's my Lexa, for you.

“Creeper,” a very sleepy voice croaks.

I snap out of my thoughts and notice Lexa's good eye is open slightly, looking at me with mild interest.

“You always watch me sleep?” She asks tiredly.

“Only when I notice that you're not sleeping enough.” I snort.

She frowns, avoiding my gaze the way she always does when she knows she's doing something wrong. She's actually a freaking puppy sometimes.

“You're practicing too much, again, aren't you?” I ask gently.

The brunette nods. “Perhaps...”

“Lexa, we've talked about this. An athlete needs a healthy lifestyle. You need to sleep, and that's an order as your official doctor's official daughter.”

“Official doctor's official daughter?” She repeats, amused.

“Yes.” I confirm. “Now, as your official doctor's official daughter, I order you to go back to sleep. Rest, dammit.”

She covers her mouth and yawns before she can argue. Then, without another word, snuggles back into my grasp, which I hadn't dropped during our conversation, and rests her head between my neck and shoulder. I hold her a little tighter, pulling the covers up around us.

Yeah, this fake dating thing is sorta insane, but I could be stuck with someone worse. At least she's my best friend. My gorgeous, smart, perfect best friend.

I kiss her forehead, and close my own eyes, engulfed in warmth and all that is Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun facts? Fun facts!  
> -Clarke, as a kid and as an almost-adult, loves the movie The Last Unicorn. Lady Amalthea, her kitty, was named after the unicorn! *if you haven't watched this movie, it's on Netflix and it is amazing. Kudos to you if you knew the reference right from the start! If you have, then let me know and I'll give you a SUPER SECRET prize. It'll either be a sneak peek of the next chapter, or a new fact about the characters. Your choice!*  
> -Jasper and Monty are DD's because Jasper's father had been an alcoholic, and swore he'd never end up like him. Monty, in support of his best friend, also joined in on his pact.  
> -Clarke has first aid training, because during the summers, she's a camp counselor. Last year, Lexa joined Clarke at the camp, and taught the kids how to play hockey!  
> -Lady Amalthea is a rescue kitty! Clarke adopted her during her freshman year. The cat was found as a kitten by the shelter, and she was stuck under a car. It was love at first sight.  
> -Raven went to Space Camp when she was 13.  
> -Octavia also went, because Raven begged her to.  
> -For those worried about Monty and Jasper driving under the influence, they actually don't smoke too much, and are very, very careful on the roads. Usually they only smoke a joint for the night, but stick to water and juice the rest of the time. (also, their 'drunk tests' are based off of regular cop ones - minus the alphabet thing because they can't even recite it backwards)
> 
> Next chapter will be a LEXA chapter! You'll learn a bit more about Costia's tragic death, as well as Lexa's own past. I'll probably post a few side one-shots, if you guys want them, of Clarke and Lexa's pasts! Including how they met, their time at camp, and other cute shit. Just lemme know what you want first, and you'll get it eventually! *probably within a week or so.*

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at: tinygaycommander.tumblr.com


End file.
